Nice to see you again NOT!
by Twilightobsessers
Summary: Edward left bella in NM, crying and begging for him to return. Victoria and Laurent show up and change her. She ends up in Volterra and becomes the pincess of Volterra. Shes just getting back to her normal self but what will happen when the cullens show up? *NOt the average bella forgives edward story*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfict, let me know how you guys like it! And all main characters and some events in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Nice to see you…again.**

**Chapter 1:**** Loss and Revenge**

**BPOV**

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He said slowly, letting the words sink in.

"You…don't…want me?" I replied, hoping that I heard him wrong. I was frantically searching his eyes for any sign of doubt or regret. I saw none. None whatsoever.

"No"

That one word had the ability to make my knees shake and my breathing come out harder. But his next words just finished me off.

"I never loved Bella, you were simply just a toy, a distraction to me and my family. I can't believe you actually thought that I would love someone as boring, plain, stupid, and pathetic as you. HA! The joke of a love story known as Bella and Edward, the vampire that fell in love with a human. That is just B.S right there Bella. This will be the last time you will ever see me, it will be as if I never existed, just a faint memory. Goodbye Bella"

"WAIT!" I choked out

"Take care of yourself" And with that he was gone. So I had been right the whole time then. I was right about being a nobody, a loser, a boring and plain human. I always found it impossible that a man as perfect as Ed- _him_, to love me, but just hearing it from him made an agonizing pain start up in my body. My knees finally gave out, and I was now lying, crying and screaming on the forest floor shouting over and over again "Edward! Please come back!"

Suddenly just as my body was becoming numb, I heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes and a voice that made my face lose colour.

Victoria and Laurent.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Her frightening calm voice said. "Where are your precious Cullens?"

"The-they le-left m-me." I stuttered

Victoria and Laurent let out a menacing and slightly amused laugh that made the birds that were anywhere near us, fly away. "Now why do I find that so hard to believe? Let me get this straight, _The_ _Cullens_ left there little pet behind? Oh I'm going to have fun with this."

"What d-do you w-want?"

"Well you see dear Bella, your Edward –flinch- killed James, my _mate_. Do you see what I'm getting at here?" I shook my head 'no' "of course not. I was going to kill you, mate for a mate, but seeing as they're not here, I'll simply just change you instead, because I know that this will hurt him more, knowing that you have become the one thing he didn't want you to be."

But before I could even blink away the tears that had formed in my eyes, Laurent was holding me down with my mouth clamped shut, as Victoria was piercing my skin over and over again. But before the fire consumed me, I whispered "I'm sorry that you lost James over me"

The last thing I saw was Victoria's stunned face.

And then the fire consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** Invitations **

**70 yrs later…**

**EPOV**

It has been 70 years since I lied to my Bella, my life and only reason for existing, but it had to be done, I had to protect her from my world and the monster that I am. As I sit here and think, I remember the day that my dead heart shattered for the second time…

**FLASHBACK**

We were all sitting in the living room in our current home in Alaska watching 'The Vampire Diaries,' quite an amusing show actually. Oh how they got our kind wrong! It was the episode in season 1 where Damon had just killed Zach as he escaped from his cell **(I think that's what happened, sorry if I'm wrong)** when suddenly the show was interrupted with a news story that was live from Forks, Washington..

**NEWS STORY**

"We are here live in Forks, Washington where we were just informed that 18 year old Bella Swan has gone missing. There have been many search parties sent out looking for this young girl by her own father, Charlie Swan. The closest we've come to finding her was somewhere in the Forest where a pool of her own blood, her coat, and what seems like a necklace with a lion on it lays. **(In my story the Cullen's gave Bella the Cullen's crest for her birthday)** The case has been closed as and have suspected her as dead. If you have any information pleas-."

**END OF NEWS STORY**

NO! NONONONONONO! How could this of happened?! I left to protect her!

_My daughter! How could this be? She deserved better than that- Esme_

_I TOLD YOU EDWARD! BUT DID YOU LISTEN? NO! NOW SHES GONE!- Alice_

_It's all my fault- Jasper_

_Damn, what the hell Eddie! I want my little sis back! - Emmett _

_Damn it! I feel like such a bitch now for treating her so poorly. I'm so sorry Edward- Rosalie_

_Son, I know this is hard for you, we are all going to miss her as well, but you have to let her go- Carlisle_

"_No! I will not let her go!" I shouted as I locked myself in my room._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was broken out of my thoughts by Carlisle.

'_Son, please come down, we're having a family meeting and would like for you to join us' _Carlisle thought

I sighed and walked downstairs towards my family.

'_Oh so Edward lives' _Rosalie thought

"Shut up rose"

"I've called this family meeting because Aro has invited us to Volterra to meet his new daughter also known as the princess of Volterra. And honestly I think we should go. So we will be leaving tonight and I do mean everybody will be leaving." Carlisle said while looking directly to me.

I couldn't help but sigh as my family and I went to pack for Volterra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**** The Cullen's**

**BPOV**

It has been 70 years since _he _left me, betrayed me, and ruined me. After I 'woke up' into this life, I knew something was wrong, but then it hit me. I should be a blood- crazed newborn, hunting down humans, but instead I found the smell of human blood repulsive. I then began thinking about Volterra and the volturi, but what happened next shocked the hell out of me. As soon as I thought of Volterra, that's where I was.

**FLASHBACK 70 YRS AGO**

How the hell did I end up in Volterra, of all places? Oh well, might as well find Aro. That was until someone appeared in front of me.

"Welcome to Volterra! What do you want?" She asked rather rudely

"I'm here to see Aro"

"Oh, ok right this way" She led me toward a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret… which was probably exactly what it was. On the farther side of the room sat three rather old looking vampires with blood red eyes sitting in the thrones.

"Ah, Gianna, what have you brought with you?" The one that sat in the center of the three thrones and had pitched black hair that was around should length.

"Aro, this _thing _has something she would like to ask you master." Gianna said hesitantly. Aro then moved his eyes to me.

"And what is that dear one?"

"I would like to join the guard" I stated. But what I didn't expect was Aro's reaction. He started laughing!

"Oh young one, the only possible way you could join us would be if you had any powers. Do you?" Aro asked while still chuckling. But before I could answer, someone else did for me.

Eleazar. **(He is just visiting Volterra, he still lives in Alaska)**

"Actually Aro, She is quite powerful. She is a physical and mental shield, can transport, has telekinesis, controls the elements, can turn invisible and is immune to human blood but if I'm correct, Bella still hasn't hunted and is only days old." He said amazed

"Yes, you are correct Eleazar." I told him smiling and went back to staring at Aro who had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Well, than dearest Bella, welcome to Volterra!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was broken out of thought by a knock on my door.

"Come in" It was Aro.

"Bella, there is a coven that would like to meet the new princess of Volterra." He said with a smile that I gladly returned and started walking to the room where the coven was.

The doors opened and there with all his perfection was Ed-him. He and his family were staring wide eyed at me. I hadn't noticed that my cheeks were wet until it rolled down my chin. I was crying, I trait that stayed with me to this life. I couldn't handle seeing him right now. I tore away from Aro's grasp and ran out of that room like my life depended on it, ignoring the calls of my name.


	4. Chapter 4

**HERES CHAPT 4! CHAPT 5 IS ON ITS WAY!**

**Chapter 4:**** Gone**

**EPOV**

When we arrived at Volterra, we were greeted by Gianna and Jane who were whispering something along the lines of 'wonder how she's going to react' and 'I can't believe he did that, I'll kill him!'

"Right this way please" Jane said while glaring daggers at me. We were led to a cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret. That's when I smelt something. No not something, it was her. Bella. I guess my family smelt it too because their thought were all over the place.

_Edward why does it smell like Bella? – Esme and Carlisle_

_OMGOMG! Bellllllllllllla! – Alice_

_My sis is here?! NO way! – Jasper and Emmett_

_Huh, what do u know? – Rosalie_

As if Bella had heard us, there she was, as beautiful as I remember, no scratch that, even more beautiful.

_She looks so empty, Edward what did u say?! – Alice_

Bella finally turned in our direction and automatically her smile was wiped off her face and… she was crying? Actual tears? We were all staring at her wide eyed until she tore away from Aro's grasp and ran.

"Bella!" Aro shouted "Demetri, Jane can you please go find her and make sure she's alright?"

"Of course master" the both said

_Edward better think twice next time before hurting my best friend. ILL KILL HIM! – Jane_

_Dammit, and she was just getting over him! – Demetri _

Aro turned back to us with a sad smile on his face. "Well, I guess that could have gone better."

"If you don't mind me asking Aro, why is Bella here?" Carlisle asked

"It's kind of a long story"

"We've got time" Emmett said with a smirk

"Ok, so about 70 years ago, Bella came to me and asked if she could join the guard, I laughed- I growled, nobody laughs at my Bella- and told her she would have to have powers, when she was about to answer, Eleazar came- now he was just visiting at the time- and told us her powers and since then, she's been here." Aro finished

"What are her powers?" I asked

"She is a physical and mental shield, can transport, has telekinesis, controls the elements, can turn invisible and is immune to human blood, has amazing self-control, and can cry real tears. Also when she came to us she was only days old and haven't hunted yet."

"That's just… amazing" Carlisle breathed

"Yes it is, I remember this one time whe-"Aro started but got interrupted by Demetri and Jane running in who had masks of horror.

"Jane, what is it?" He asked truly concerned

"It's Bella, she-she's gone"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****Victoria and Laurent?**

**VPOV **

"Victoria! What are we doing here?! Of all places to come and you choose Volterra?!" Laurent hissed. God he has to be the whiniest and most annoying vampire in existence! It makes me wonder who in their right mind would change him. I sighed. "Victoria are you even listening to me?!"

"Oh shut up Laurent, and you know why we're here." I told him with an amused glare. Suddenly someone I haven't seen in months was standing in front of me.

Bella.

She had tears streaming down her face, and her eyes looked just… empty. She then flung herself around Laurent and I, while still shaking with sobs. "Wh-what are you guys doing here" She asked muffling her sobs into my hair. And yes, we no longer want Bella dead. She became closer than a sister to Laurent and me after her shocking apology to me for James. I have to admit, I was touched.

"We were just paying the Volturi a visit Isa." Laurent replied as her hugged Bella.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked truly worried.

"Edward and his family are here, in Volterra." She said as she was silenced by another sob. Oh I'm gonna kill him! Bella told me about what happened between those two. Once she was done sobbing, she spoke up.

"But I need your help, I want revenge on him and his family, will you help me?"

"HELL YES!" Laurent and I screamed.

And then we started putting our plan into action.

**APOV (Aro)**

Bella has been gone for a day now, and to be honest I couldn't be more worried. The Cullen's and I were in the throne room when all of a sudden Isa was trying to tell me something through thought.

_When I come in, don't worry it's all part of my revenge._

_PS make sure to tell the guard so they don't attack and Edward currently can't hear our convo, bye bye for now - Isa _

I told the guard faster than I thought possible without the Cullen's hearing, when we were interrupted.

**EPOV**

Where could Bella be?! As if she heard my thoughts, she burst through the door with a mask of pain, horror, scared, and anger on her face.

"Daddy please help me! Victoria,-gasp for unneeded breath- Laurent are here! They –gasp- got past the guards and ar-"Unable to finish her sentence because she was tackled to the floor by two vampires.

_VICTORIA?! LAURENT?! WE LEFT TO KEEP HER SAFE! _My family shouted in their minds.

"Well, well, well Bella, long time no see. Last time I saw you, you were lying on the forest floor, just balling your little old human eyes out over how the one you thought loved you left. Oh how sad, Laurent look who I found." She said with an evil smirk on her face. Just then Laurent walked in with a mask of pure amusement

"Oh yay! Bella! Oh how I missed torturing you. Oh good times." I couldn't help but growl at that. And apparently my family couldn't either.

"Victoria" Aro spat "how did you get past the guards?"

"Oh they've been… taken care of" she said with an evil glimpse in her eyes. Everybody's Eyes widened.

_How could she of possibly…. She gifted- Carlisle_

I looked at Carlisle with a bewailed expression. But got interrupted by Aro, Caius, and Marcus all charging at the two of them. But what shocked was that they couldn't move. Like an invisible wall was now in front of them and us. No matter how much I tried to penetrate it, it would break.

"Oh look Bella, all of your little friends get to see you die, especially little Eddie over there." God, how I hated that nickname.

_See dude, I'm not the only one who calls you Eddie- Emmett _

I just growled at him.

"He and his family won't care, they l-left me for the dead. I never meant anything to them." She grumbled. How could she possibly think…? Oh right.

_EDWARD WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HER?! _My family shouted in their heads. I just grimaced in response. I had to do something… I got it.

"Kill me instead Victoria" I said

_Edward no! –Esme _

"Yes please vic, kill _**him**_ instead!" Bella practically shouted. I was shocked. Did she really want me dead?

"No, I don't think I will, I'm basically killing to birds with one stone here. No way in hell am I passing this up." She said smugly. Bella just whimpered in response as Victoria's grip tightened. An as her and Laurent were about to behead my one and only true love, I fell to my knees and sobbed.

"Hey vic?"

"Yes sister?" _SISTER!? My family shouted in the minds._

"Think they had enough?"

"Hell no, but you can get up" Victoria said as she released her grip and hugged her and Laurent.

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!

**I know its long but good right? make sure to review and chapter 6 will be up soon ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys here it is! Sorry it took so long! Plzz review and follow!**

**BPOV**

"Oh, hello _Cullen's_, It's been a while." I said smirking while looking directly at them while still having one arm around Victoria. When they looked back at me, they all had a mask of disgust and shock. "What? Can't handle the red eyes?"

"Bella, what happened to you?" Said the velvet voice that I didn't want to hear.

"It's none of your damn business what happened to me doucheward!" I yelled at the devil himself. I could feel myself getting angrier by the second because I could feel my pupils change from deep red to black with light blue irises, thunder was getting louder and lightening was striking outside the castle and I could people screaming and the guard trying to get through to me, but I wasn't having it. "Besides it's not like you ever cared about a distraction such as me, right Edward?" I smiled sweeting at him but the thunder was still striking.

"Bella I-"

"Save it!" I screamed and he silenced. You could still here the thunder and lightning, but as I progressed with my rant, the lightning, thunder and screams were getting louder.

"Isabella! Calm down!" Aro shouted while Caius was trying to get to me, but couldn't because I stretched out my shield so that only the Cullen's and I could get to each other. I turned to Aro.

"No Aro, I think that _the_ Cullen's need to know what happened when they left me in the forest." I said turning back to the Cullen's. "Did Edward tell you what he did and said to me?" They shook their 'no' while glaring at Edward. I just laughed darkly at started telling them the story.

"Well, after my party that Alice insisted on throwing me, Edward ignored me for days and then finally one day he led me into the forest and started breaking up with me." I choked out the last sentence while a few sobs escaped my mouth. "He told me that I was just a toy, a distraction to him and you. That I was a boring, plain, and pathetic human, that he never loved me, I would never see him again and then he left me numb, crying and screaming after him." As I finished all of the Cullen's were dry-sobbing. I took my shield down and was captured in a comforting hug from Aro, who was whispering soothing words in my ear. The thunder and lightning was finally dying down, and then Carlisle asked the one question that would have Victoria and Laurent running for their lives.

"How where you changed then Bella?" I signed

"A few minutes after Edward left, Victoria and Laurent showed up and wanted revenge because your son, Sir Isaac Newton over there-" pointing at Edward- "killed James and they wanted revenge. She was going to kill me but decided to change me instead because she knew that was the one thing he didn't want me to become. And here I am" I said pointing at myself.

"But how did you end up in Volterra and why were you, Victoria and Laurent hugging a few moments ago?" Alice said stepping into the conversation.

"As much as I would love to explain myself to my long lost family," I said sarcastically "I can't." And with that I walked out of the room.

**EPOV**

As Bella walked out of the room, I pounced at Victoria but before I could get to her, I was attacked by agonizing pain and fell to the floor.

"Jane, please stop torturing Edward!" Aro shouted at Jane "even though he deserves it"

"That's not me master" Jane said wide-eyed. Soon after Jane said that, the pain suddenly disappeared and I got up and went back to my family, acting as if nothing happened.

"So, Victoria, Laurent" Caius started sweetly. It was really creeping me out. "What do you want?" Ah, there's the Caius we all know and hate.

"We would like to join the guard" Laurent stated

_I wonder if they have any powers that would be useful. _–Aro

"Yes, Aro we have powers" Victoria said with a smirk.

"H-how did you…? I mean what powers do you have?"

"Well I can absorb any power from a vampire within a 10 mile radius, and have a total of 600 powers and if I have a power that another vampire has and I'm within the radius, that power I have will get stronger." Victoria said and my family just gulped down venom nervously.

"I can cancel out other vampire's powers from being used on me and others, I can sense powers, I can create illusions, and I can create fire." Said Laurent. Shit, they are fucking powerful. Aro actually looked speechless but his thoughts were something else.

_They would be perfect for the upcoming war! With Isabella leading, and now Victoria and Laurent! Oh my! VICTORY!_

I froze. What war and why would Bella be leading it! Arg! The world hates me!

"Of course you can join the Volturi! Isabella!" Aro shouted as Bella walked through the doors.

"Yes master?" _Master?!_

"Isabella, I need you to go ahead and train Victoria and Laurent, as well as the rest of the guard."

"Of course mast- wait, did you just say Victoria and Laurent?" Bella asked while looking at them.

"Yes, they've joined the gua-" Aro was cut off by Bella screaming with… joy? And hugging Victoria and Laurent while they laughed? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

"Geez Bella, take it down a notch." Laughed Marcus. Marcus laughing again? WTF IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD?! I guess I must have missed Bella and her _friends _leave because they were no longer in the room.

"Gianna, please show the Cullen's to their rooms." Aro asked while glaring at me and Gianna nodded.

"Family meeting when we get back to the rooms, and I'm sure Edward would be delighted to enlighten us on what happened," Carlisle said while him and the rest of my family glared at me.

I'm in deep shit now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7: the impossible has happened **

**EPOV**

Once we got to our rooms, everybody decided to take our meeting to the forest, so we could get in a quick hunt while were here. Carlisle was the first to speak after our hunt.

"Edward, would you like to _explain_ why Bella now hates us? Please enlighten us on why you would say those things to Bella when in the forest."

"Welllll, I could see that she wasn't going to let me go, so I told her that I never wanted her, u and I never loved her or accepted her into this family, that she was a boring, plain and pathetic human, and that she would never see me again." I finished but was tackled to the ground by a certain pixie, while receiving disappointing stares from Carlisle and Esme and glares from Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie…. Wait! Rosalie? Since when does that cold-hearted bitch care for Bella? WTH?!

"YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! HOW COULD YOU BREAK BELLA'S HEART SO BADLY? NO WONDER SHE HATES US! SHE NOW BELIEVES A LIE AND YOU SAY YOU LEFT TO PROTECT HER?! WELL NEWS FLASH FUCKWARD, SHE'S A VAMPIRE! SO CONGRATS-" Alice said cut off.

"Alice shut up for a sec will ya?" I asked annoyed "do you guys hear that? It sounds like…Bella."

"Alec, come'on why couldn't we just feed at the castle? I'm thirsty." Bella whined. I motioned for my family to follow me to get a better look at the situation. As we got at a far enough distance where we could see Bella and Alec arguing, but they can't smell our scents.

"Patience is a virtue love, and besides, now we get first dibs." Alec said smiling, but I couldn't help growl lowly at the fact that Alec called Bella love. Bella just smiled wide and took off to find herself a human. There was a man that looked to be in his twenties who was sitting against a shady stump.

"Excuse me; I was just wondering if a strong and hot man such as yourself, would like to go for a walk with me to one of my favourite spots to visit." Bella asked the man who was looking at Bella dazed as she dazzled him by flipping her hair off of her shoulder and looking up from under her lashes.

"Y-yeah, I would love to accompany you. Kevin." He said while extending his hand.

"Bella" and with that they started walking to a nearby alley.

"So, why did you bring me here?"

"I just wanted to ask you something where no one could hear us, well you." Bella said with a smirk.

"And what is that?" Kevin replied returning the smile. Bella walked towards Kevin and brought her mouth to his ear and whispered "don't scream" and then pushed the man roughly against the wall and bit into his neck, earning a blood- curdling scream from Kevin. As Bella took this poor man's life, she finished with a moan and let the man drop to the floor.

"Sorry Kevin, but a girl's gotta eat." She said with a chuckle. She then disposed of the body and used the same pick up line on a few other men. Once she was finally done, she pulled out her cell and dialed someone's number.

"Alec, where the hell are you?"

"Sorry babe, but I took my time with these ones" he said with a chuckle "meet me at the gates of Volterra in a half hour, I see a couple more that are just begging to be drained." Bella laughed while licking her now blood red lips.

"Yes well, I know what that's like. I'll see you later baby. Love you. Catch a human for me."

"Love you too and I will."

It was all silent except for the frantic and shocking looks and thoughts of my family, until Bella started talking again.

"Such a monster I've become, so many lives I've stolen, so many regrets I have." Bella said with a sob "Jesus!" Bella shouted while kicking the last corpse that was on the ground. "I'm such a failure! A fucking failure! Edward was right the whole time, I am pathetic, and I am boring and plain! How could I disappoint Charlie this way? I shouldn't even live, I should just starve and run away from the Volturi, from life, from Alec, from the Cullen's, no wonder Edward left me, I'm ruined and broken beyond repair." By now Bella and my family were sobbing. And with the last words of "I'm unfixable" she was gone.

**BPOV**

Once Volterra's gates came into view, I was already sobbing uncontrollably and ran into Alec's awaiting arms.

"Bells, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked frantically

"I can't do this anymore Alec. I can't keep hurting these innocent people"

"Aw Bells its ok, we can talk to Aro and see if you could become a veggie vamp" Alec said with a smirk which I gladly returned.

"Ok" I said as we made our way towards the castle. Once we reached the throne room, I saw Aro talking with the Cullen's.

"Ah, Isabella how was hunt?" Great, thanks Aro, I just calmed myself. I once again broke down into sobs and ran into Aro's arms.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did something happen on the hunt?" I just cried harder as he turned toward Alec for an answer.

"When we finished our hunt, she ran into my arms and sobbed like she is now. When I asked what was wrong, all she said she can't keep hurting people and she wants to hunt animals instead." When I looked at Aro, he looked slightly angry, but was understanding.

"Well than Isabella, if that's what you want, and I'm sure the Cullen's won't mind helping you out for the first couple of hunts." The Cullen's all nodded in agreement with wide smiles.

"Thanks, we'll hunt in a week" I said harshly and walked out with Alec on my heels.

**EPOV 1 week later…**

We were all sitting in Carlisle and Esme's room when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door only to see Bella standing there with all her glory and black eyes.

**BPOV**

Figures with my luck the one Cullen that I didn't want to see, opens the door.

"Can we hunt? I'm thirsty." I said weekly

"Ya sure, let's go" He said as he motioned for his family to come. Once we took off running into the forest, Carlisle held up his hand and we came to a stop.

"Ok Bella, I want you to close your eyes and tell me what you smell." I obeyed.

"A bear, to the northeast?"

"Yes, now just follow your instincts; we'll be right behind you." As Carlisle finished, I took off running towards the bear. It didn't take long for the bear to be drained, but something was wrong. Wasn't I supposed to be satisfied with animal blood? Shouldn't the burn in the back of throat be less? Instead of feeling satisfaction and relief, I felt as though I would throw up, but that's impossible for a vampire. Isn't it? As I heard the others approaching where I was, I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes.

"Bella? All you alright?" Carlisle asked with concern in his voice. I didn't trust my voice so I simply just shook my head.

"Bella dear, what is it?" Asked Esme. I couldn't reply, because I could feel the impossible creeping up my throat. I quickly turned away from them and threw up the animal I had just ingested. When I turned around the last thing I saw was seven concerned and shocked vampires before…

Everything went black.

**Alright guys let me know how you liked it! Chapter 8 will be up soon!**


	8. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT!**

**I WILL BE GOING AWAY FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS ON A CLASS TRIP AND WILL BE UNABLE TO WRITE SOME MORE CHAPTERS. BUT WHEN I GET BACK, ILL POST 2 CHAPTERS. SORRY AGAIN**

**~ TWILIGHTOBSESSERS **


End file.
